1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an omnidirectional electric fan, especially to a new one which can gather air absorbed into the casing via a tapered diversion plate or a streamlined diversion casing by the fan set, and then control the direction of the air flow by diffusion plate set to make air blow to the outside direction from the casing in holderer order of passing through the fan set and the diffusion set such that air convention is increased.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to produce air convention to keep indoor air clear, commonly used method are to use some electric products such as an air conditioning, an electric fan, and a cooling fan, etc. Among these electric products, an electric fan is the most commonly known and used due to some factors such as economics and convenience in usage, etc, and can make the indoor space get better air convention. In general, the type of an electric fan which can change the direction of blowing out or the angle of spreading the air flow, and so on, is more popular for consumers.
Among products of electric fans in market, the more popular type is the one hanging a protective shield, and having an oscillating fan head. There is only one direction of blowing for this type. Therefore, when the user wants the function of blowing to multi-direction, the fan head needs keeping on turning. However, at each angle of turning of the fan head, air flow is only blown in one direction, and furthermore, the turning angle of the fan head is limited due to the mechanical structure for some products. There is another type of electric fan, which is the xe2x80x9cmulti-direction typexe2x80x9d electric fan. The product of this type is to cover a diffusion plate shaped in sole process onto the vertical fan head, and the direction of diffusion plate is fixed. When the electric fan rotates, the diffusion plate can rotate slowly, too. Due to that the diffusion plate rotate with slow speed, air can be guided out in different direction via the diffusion blades of the diffusion plate. The type is limited to the direction of the erect surface of the electric fan (varying angle of the direction of the wind is smaller than 180xc2x0). Besides, there is an electric fan claimed to enable to blow air flow in 360xc2x0 (Taiwan Patent Number 272578). The electric fan described above makes air flow blow out transversely and horizontally by working of an upper motor and a lower motor with coordination of ability of changing direction of a ramp diffusion set. However, after the electric fan rotates for a circle, a summing wind can be got twice at the same position. From the situation, we know that a dead angle exists such that the motors doesn""t enable to blow wind at every angle at the same time. Besides, the electric fan needs two motors to work in coordination at the same time, so it is not economical for the produce cost and is too high in price. In addition, the electric fan is not a good design in the aspect of arrangement of the whole space and configuration of the structure.
Therefore, the common used electric fans described above have many disadvantages and are really not a perfect design needing improving.
The inventor of the invention ruminated over the disadvantages resulted from the common seen electric fans described above. After studying hard for a long period, the inventor finally succeed in inventing the onmidirectional electric fan.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide an omnidirectional electric fan, which has more than one wind outlets on the erect plane to make the present invention has the characteristic of blowing wind to multi-direction at the same time.
The second purpose of the present invention is to provide an omnidirectional electric fan, which has a tapered diversion plate set at the end plane of the casing to gather wind absorbed by a fan and then absorbed air is blown out.
The third purpose of the present invention is to provide an omnidirectional electric fan, which has diffusion plate sets set on the wind outlets set on the casing to adjust the direction of blowing wind by the ability of turning of the diffusion plates of the diffusion plate sets.
The another purpose of the present invention is to provide an omnidirectional electric fan, which can make air keep on convecting even if the present invention is used under handstand situation due to that the fan is locked in the casing and located inside the range of the wind outlets.
The other purpose of the present invention is to provide an omnidirectional electric fan, which can be added more than one holding legs at any side of the present invention to set the present invention in standing way, seat way, or handstand way conveniently. Besides, applying several diffusion plate sets can let the function of choosing the multi-directions of blowing wind be used amply.
The omnidirectional electric fan which can achieve purposes described above comprises:
an casing, which is formed by extending vertically from the end place which has an arbitrary geometric shape, wherein more than one wind outlets are set at the erect plane;
a fan set, which further comprises a motor fastened to the holder, and a fan slipped on the axis of the motor;
a tapered diversion plate, which is a case; and
more than one diffusion plate sets;
the fan set is locked on the holder, which is locked at the proper position inside the casing. More than one diffusion plate sets are respectively composed of more than one diffusion plates which can turn, and are respectively able to be set at the top of more than one wind outlets set on the erect plane of the casing. The tapered diversion plate is covered on an end plane of the casing, or is shaped together with the casing in sole process due to the design. The top of the tapered diversion plate faces to the fan set. The casing further can coordinate with an upper cover due to the design, and the upper cover can be covered onto the bottom of the taper of the tapered diversion plate and also simultaneously covered to the end plane of the casing.
An omnidirectional electric fan which can achieve the purposes described above can be constructed by another way to be applied, which mainly comprises:
A casing, which comprises a polygonal base casing and a tapered casing extended from and having corresponding number of edges of the polygonal base casing (or the base casing is assembled with the casing). The polygonal base casing is extended vertically from an end plane having an arbitrary geometric shape. Besides, an end plane of the tapered casing has a streamline diversion casing thereon. The streamlined diversion casing and the tapered casing can be formed in sole process or separately. More than one wind outlets are set on the ramp taper plane of the tapered casing, and more than one wind inlets formed in arbitrary geometric form are set at the proper positions on the lateral side of polygonal base casing;
A fan set, which further comprises a motor, and a fan slipped on the shaft of the motor. The fan is composed of more than one spoiler blades;
More than one diffusion plate sets, which are composed of more than one diffusion plates which are rotatory;
More than one holding legs.
The motor of the fan set is locked at the bottom position of the casing, and the more than one diffusion plates are respectively set on the more than one wind outlets set on the ramp taper plane of the tapered casing. The top of the streamlined diversion casing faces to the fan set. The more than one holding legs are set at the end plane of the casing or an arbitrary side of the casing to make the present invention be used in standing way, seat way, or handstand way.